Around the World in generations
by Ninjasklova
Summary: Follow Sebastian Vael a boy following in his town's footsteps to becoming a Pokémon master but not in kanto, in every reigon possible. Contests, Gyms, Leagues and... ok maybe a lemon or two. Around the world from generation one to whenever.
1. Chapter 1

Doc one

I awoke to the cool fur of my Dewott rubbing against my face. I found her battered and bruised in the viridian forest without a trainer in sight. With a scan at home we found out she was a pseudo legendary, given power by Kalos. Hence her main attacks are Mystical fire, Water shiruken, and Thorny Shield. She was only a cycle old. Five years later she was around fourteen cycles old and I was fifteen.

I stood at five foot seven with white hair and vivid green eyes. I wore a loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up, white shirt and three quarter pants with black sandals. I typically had a green, Kevlar, high-collared, sleeveless flak jacket over the shirt but I took it off on the odd occasion. My name is Sebastian Vael.

I got to the Pokémon research lab after a gruelling journey where Dewott wanted to pet every Pokémon we saw. Inside it was empty and I found the Prof hiding in a corner hugging himself.

"Prof what happened."  
>"I was studying a pair of Zweilous from the dragon village that a friend sent in then boom they evolved and broke loose, they demolished everything."<p>

I jumped and dodged the dragon breath attack. "Dewott get it to the ground, there's not enough room in here." I jumped on top of its back trying to calm one down and it worked. The other had gotten outside.

I hopped onto the Hydreigon's back and flew upwards after the second. I jumped off falling to the ground and landed on top of the second. Dewott watched evidently worried about my wellbeing considering we were above the clouds. I noticed that this Hydreigon was green. "Hydreigon calm down." I spat on my hand and began rubbing its dry skin knowing moisture calms down most dragon types. It worked Hydreigon began to calm down and came to its senses slowly flying downwards.

"Prof may you please call their owner."  
>"O-o-of course." He was still shivering when he replied, still petrified.<p>

Their owner was the legendary dragon elder of the dragon village.

"Hmm. I had a feeling those two would evolve under your hands and at such a young level. Well it is predictable once their attack reaches a certain level. See in dragon types as they learn and move about they gain stored energy when this energy isn't released a random power boost occurs often ending in evolution." She paused and continued. "I feel that they have grown attached to their saviour. I believe that is you Sebastian."  
>"Are you saying...?"<br>"Yes Sebastian they are yours to keep… Oak I'm not letting you anywhere near another Dragon type."

I pulled out to premier balls one had a blue stripe the other had a green stripe. The green one put his head to the green one and the blue did the same.

I walked out of Pallet Town with Dewott walking next to me. I first encountered a small kid dressed like a Pikachu she demanded a battle and she sent out a Pikachu. Dewott stepped forward and despite being at a great disadvantage won with a single Mist Ball.

About half way to viridian city I ran into a small boy about thirteen years old with fiery red hair and very jagged clothing. "Hey watch where you're going." He said. He was missing a tooth and bore a necklace of Pokéballs.

"Hi I'm Sebastian."  
>"And I'm Benga. Nice to meet you." He paused to examine me for a moment. "What Pokémon do you have?"<p>

Dewott stepped foreward and I released my two Hydreigon. "All of these Pokémon are from Unova."

He looked at the two large dragon types and then at Dewott. "What moves do they know."

"Both Hydreigon know Arial Ace, Dragon Breath, Tri-Attack and Crunch. Dewott knows Fire Pledge, Grass Pledge and Water Pledge."

"This is Volcarona, Dragonite and Garchomp." He smiled. "Care for a battle."

Sebastian Vael, of the Kanto Region vs. Benga, of the Unova Region.

"Go Dewott." I said as Dewott stood in front of me.  
>"Volcarona." Benga yelled.<p>

"Dewott use Water pledge." The pillar flew towards the Volcarona who dodged sideways but got hit by the second wall of water.

"Volcarona use Bug Buzz."

The sound waves were unavoidable and Dewott took a major hit.

"Dewott. Finish this. Water Pledge." Dewott won and knocked out the Volcarona.

Next benga sent out Dragonite who knocked out Rogue with a thunder punch but was beaten by The normal Hydreigon's Arial Ace. Garchomp's speed kept it in the game by beating Hydreigon but was beaten by the shiny's Tri-attack.

Benga healed my Pokémon and commented positively on my Pokémon's performance. "I found this Pokémon while I was walking around Black City. I wonder what it was doing there."

He released a Blue Pokémon with two "wings" on the sides of its head. I laughed at its antics when it stretched upwards and fell on its back. "Dratini." I said.

Benga and I walked the rest of the way to Viridian city. I handed my Pokéballs to nurse joy to get the Pokémon healed but Dewott insisted on doing it the traditional way. I grabbed a potion and some bandages to patch up the wound on her left side.

"Dewott it'll take the night to heal so we may want to get a room here."  
>"Dew…" She said a bit upset.<br>"What's up."  
>"Dew-dew-dew-d-dew-ott."<br>"Dewott *sigh* No-one is gonna try and hurt us. Ok. You're a strong and brave little girl. Don't doubt yourself."  
>"DEW!"<br>"I will never leave you Dewott… Never." A quick kiss on the forehead and she calmed down and stopped beating herself up about the wound.

I fell asleep in the room holding Dewott like we usually do. Dratini was curled up at the foot of the bed and the two Hydreigon lay next to each other, sleeping quiet happily. But Dewott couldn't sleep, she thought back to that day when she was abandoned.

-Flashback-

"You're useless. You're weak. You're lower than a Metapod. I couldn't even sell you."

The male trainer in a black suit kicked her after every insult until she collapsed.

Once he had left a bright flash enveloped her and she was dropped back to the ground as a Dewott.

-End flashback-

'**I can do better.'** She thought.

When I awoke there was no damp fur greeting me. I jumped up incredibly worried only to see her doing push-ups on one arm and then transferring after two rounds.  
>"Dewott how long have you been at that?"<br>"Dew-dew-ott."  
>"All night?" I was proud to say the least. "Well you need to stop or else you'll have no energy for today's journey and I'll have to put you in your Pokéball."<p>

She stopped and got herself to her feet. I served up a good meal of Pokémon food for everyone and Clauncher for Dewott and Myself.

"Dewott are you ok? You never even touched the Clauncher and that's your favourite food."  
>"Dew." She sighed.<br>"C'mon I know that's not the reason."  
>"Ott-dew-dew-ott."<br>"I see you're still a bit scared since we're approaching the Viridian Forest." She simply nodded yes to confirm.

We managed to get through to the Viridian forest and I was carrying Dewott on my shoulders. As we walked Dewott held her scallops at the ready while still on my shoulders. A pidgeotto landed in a bush nearby eating a piece of Pokémon food. Dewott won too easily with a Mystical fire. Even a full on swarm of Beedrill was scared away with a water pledge. I felt a head splitting headache strum through me and I leaned against a tree. Only to feel a carcase **'Shedinja'**.

Hundreds of Ninjask lined the trees drinking sap and their shells slowly rose again into Shedinja that guarded the feasting Ninjask.

As soon as they noticed us they let off volleys of sound nearly a hundred and ten decibels. We ran through the forest and Dewott was badly hurt **'Sound travels faster through water and since she's a water type.' **I grunted at the thought, ignoring the ringing sound in my ears **'I made a promise'**

Eventually the strain was just too much and I fell to a halt in the pouring rain.

…

When I awoke I was in a room with paper walls and I was asleep on a mat on the floor when I turned to my side Dewott was panting often twitching or spasming. She was in bad shape and I let it happen.

"I'm sorry Dewott." I coughed.  
>"Don't be thanks to you I was able to find her." Replied a small voice. "You saved her."<p>

I rolled over to see a young lady with long red hair and hazel eyes. She wore a cream coloured, sleeveless shirt with blue and pink trimming around the neck and waist and blue jeans with black sandals. She had a Sylveon on the floor using heal pulse on me.

"Heal Dewott first." The young lady seemed to understand and focused her attention on Dewott. "We've been together for five years. When my parents died in a robbery she was the only one I had left… I only wish I could have done better for her."

Dewott began to wake up slowly just barely opening her eyes. "Dew." She moaned.  
>"It's ok we're safe."<p>

…

Dewott was once again silent during dinner. "Dew-ot-ott-ott-Dewott." She said.

"What happened was out of your control and Like I said before don't beat yourself up."  
>"Dew." She sighed, admitting defeat.<p>

After all the years we've spent together I never thought this would happen, she was so disappointed in herself. But as she began to eat I knew I was doing something right as a trainer.

"Dewott." I looked down  
><strong>"Yes?"<strong> She replied.  
>"Dewott did you just speak?"<p>

I heard nothing in reply. She became enveloped in a seemingly blue aura and some of it shot to me. I flew backwards rebounding off the wall as the blue light wrapped around me. I collapsed.

… … … …

I felt what, was seemingly a book falling onto the floor followed by a searing pain in my chest. I could barely open my eyes and I could only move my right index finger. I could see Dewott next to me and began tapping my finger in Morse code.

'Come here.' I could barely see Dewott through my closed eyes as she walked towards me. 'Dewott I don't know what that was, but one it was awesome and two, there is some berry juice in my bag, please just put it to my lips and pour.' That was all I tapped and she did as instructed.

"I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said.  
>'It's ok.'<br>"Aren't you going to… um… get rid of me."  
>'Dewott it doesn't hurt and it'll never hurt as much as the day you leave.' I tapped. 'Dewott, since I found you… you've always been there for me and as such I have been for you. I can only hope this will go on.'<p>

By the next day I was up on my feet and the wounds had healed. Dewott was once again on my shoulders and we had left the young Penelope and her Sylveon.

… … … …

We arrived on the outskirts of Pewter city and Dewott had finally gotten off of my shoulders. I needed a rest and sat on a set of conveniently placed rocks, A man named flint later informed me there was a fee and he was trying to sell them. I wasn't interested.

I got to the Pokémon centre to get my Pokémon healed and while I was talking to Nurse Joy that same red capped man, Flint, informed me that I could never beat the gym leader.

"Who is this high and mighty gym leader." I asked  
>"I am." Flint replied removing his disguise. He had dark skin and squint eyes. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and green pants. "I'll meet you in the gym."<p>

"Sebastian Vael of Pallet town versus Gym Leader Flint of Pewter City." The announcer called. "The match is over when all off the opposing players Pokémon are unable to battle."

Dewott stood in front of me and Flint sent out an Omastar.

"Omastar use Rain dance." Flint called.

'**They are both water types so Omastar must have an ability that puts it at an advantage.'** I thought

Dewott instinctively used Grass Pledge using her speed to her advantage only for the Omastar to dodge. **'Swift Swim'** I thought. **'I knew it'**. Dewott plunged her fists into the water and a Pillar of vines engulfed the Omastar knocking it out.

"Impressive you don't need to give Dewott orders to win, a strong bond indeed." Flint smirked. "Go Kabutops."

The Pokémon was much bigger than Dewott but size doesn't win battles.

"Dewott disappear." Like a Vaporeon she melded into the water practically invisible.  
>"Kabutops use absorb on the water."<br>**'Absorb only has a range as strong as the Pokémon can push it. As long as Dewott stays two meters away from that Kabutop's we're good.'** I thought. "Dewott grass pledge."

It worked like a charm as the pillar of vines engulfed the Kabutops it was unable to cut free and fainted.

"Now for my trump card." Flint said almost maniacally. "Aerodactyl." The Pokémon was huge with a wingspan maybe twice its height. "Rock tomb."

It was unavoidable Dewott was hit by three of the stones and was barely standing up. "Dewott use the last of the rain in a Water Pledge, give it all you've got."

'When used after its grass type equivalent Water Pledge deals double the damage.'

The attack managed to throw the Aerodactyl out of balance and into the residual water. "Aerodactyl use Giga impact."

"Dewott dodge."  
>"No." she whispered back.<p>

She grabbed the Pokemon by its head and flipped it over her throwing it into the wall with swirls in its eyes.

"The winner is Sebastian Vael from Pallet town."

He handed me my gym badge after the battle and I left for the Pokémon centre. He seemed kinda shallow the way he said absolutely nothing after I beat him but a Badge is a Badge.

I arrived at the Pokémon centre and bought some bandages and Potions to heal Dewott. I carried her up to the room and sat her down on the bed.

"You're very strong Dewott what was that attack."  
>"I think it was Circle Throw or Seismic Toss."<p>

I scanned her with my Pokédex showing that she knew Water pledge, Grass pledge, Fire pledge and Reversal. "It's reversal Dewott."

I looked at her weeping wounds especially the one on her left shoulder. I sprayed on the potion and wrapped it up then I did the same with her torso and leg.

"That shoulder. It's how I found you, but it was more open like a knife, not blunt damage like a rock."  
>"Yes master, that was long ago."<br>"You don't have to call me master. You're not a slave, you're a friend."

We slept peacefully and Dewott never tried to move and rather enjoyed the warm embrace. "I love you Dewott." I whispered into her ear before we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc two

Dewott LV. 26  
>Hydreigon (Shiny) LV. 12<br>Heidreigon (Normal) LV. 12  
>Dratini LV. 16<p>

We left pewter city quiet happily only to find ourselves in a city sooner than we expected I looked to the side of a Café "Mulberry City" I facepalmed. **'We took the wrong way'**.

A high red ponytail came running towards me. Penelope. "Didn't expect to see you here I came here for the Pokémon contest." She gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Why don't you participate?"

"But I have nothing to wear. Eh well." I smiled at that last part and began my walk in the other direction.

"There's a prize." She said. "The winner of this competition gets a Pokémon flute."

"Still not quiet interested." I paused from my walk. "But… What the hell."

She jumped with glee, completely ecstatic.

Lillian began by introducing the judges.

I released Dewott who thrusted up a large pillar of water from floor to ceiling allowing it to dissipate with a pillar of fire earning the judges' approval at the shining display. Penelope was showing off Sylveon's precision with its ribbons by tossing several plates into the air and having Sylveon balance them on its ribbons.

Both Penelope and I advanced.

… … … …

I was walking down the street with Penelope and Dewott. Sylveon was holding Penelope's hand with her ribbons and Dewott was sitting on my shoulder.

"Penelope? Looking forward to tomorrow?" I smiled. "I hope so, I'm gonna own your ass."  
>"Then how's about a battle."<p>

We were standing on either side of a field. Nurse joy was on the side of the field, announcing the rules and Sylveon was sizing up Dewott.

"Points will be awarded by a factor of beauty. The Pokémon with the most points when the other faints, wins."

Dewott opened by sending up a pillar of fire followed by a grass one to the left and a water one to the right. The pillars flew so high that they "touched the stars" drawing attention from the street.  
>Sylveon jumped up summoning a massive sphere from the moon that collided with the three vertical pillars. The elements coated the white sphere in a display of raw power. The vines, water and fire reverted to pure energy in three colours lit up by the white Moon blast. As the blast became crushed a vortex seemingly appeared in its place. The vortex bore the three colours melding in the centre with a white hue. An immense crowd had gathered around the field at the "now a fireworks display".<p>

The meteors that fell to the field gave me an idea for the next part of the contest. As Sylveon approached I gave the order for a reversal which worked like a charm. I won.

We set up for the night in the same room. Penelope and Sylveon had slept well the same way Dewott and I did.

The next day I would battle Penelope.

…

"Sylveon use fairy wind." I smiled.

"Use Grass pledge to protect yourself." She became engulfed in vines and the fairy wind caused nothing but a breeze. "Water pledge."

The pillar did bonus damage launching the Sylveon into the roof only for the pillar to dissipate into falling crystals.

"Sylveon use Moonblast to break your fall." It was nearly too late when the light show went off but Sylveon was barely standing.

"Dewott cross the beams." Three pillars of energy began to spiral and engulf the Sylveon dealing massive damage.

The Sylveon couldn't do anything in was on its last legs. "Dewott water pledge" I had won.

I went on to win that contest.

… …

"It was real nice competing against you Penelope."  
>"And to you Sebastian." She smiled. "Where are you off to now?"<br>"Cerulean city. Why?"  
>"I can go with you after all Saffron City is really close."<br>"Actually I'm going to Vermillion city after Lavender town, not Saffron city."  
>"Then I'll go with you."<br>"What the hell?"

… …

I figured it was time to do some training with Dratini. And during our two day stay at Pewter city Dratini was perfecting Dragon rage. So far it wasn't going so well as it kept blowing up in his face.

"Dratini use Dragon rage."

Dratini tried again and again until his back started to crack open. He crawled out of his skin glowing a bright white. He had evolved with the Shed Skin ability. He launched a perfect dragon rage destroying all three targets.

"Awesome. You never gave up and now your power is unparalleled. Can you imagine your final evolution"  
>"Dragonair."<p>

Officer jenny showed up on the training ground concerned about the explosions. After an explanation she submitted and offered me an Oran berry for Dragonair to recover from his previous self-inflicted wounds. I accepted it and the next day we went after Mount moon.

… …

"This looks like a good place to stay for the night. The mount moon Pokémon centre."

It was quiet well until I entered my room. A delphox evidently malnourished lay on the bed handcuffed to the head board. Immediately I thought who would do this. Dewott broke the cuffs and I took her downstairs to nurse joy.

'Thank you.' I heard in my head. It seemed to have come from the Delphox, as a psychic type I wasn't completely surprised.

"What happened to her?"  
>"I found her handcuffed to the bed in my room."<br>"Impossible! I cleaned the room out earlier today and no-one else has been in there since."  
>"The window was open."<br>"I had to air it out a teen filled the bath tub with beer." Nurse joy felt slightly ashamed.  
>"Explains the smell of nicotine and alcohol." I concluded.<p>

Delphox was released at about nine PM and was put in my care under her request. She slept on one side of the bed… I slept on the other facing her back holding onto Dewott like I usually did. Penelope lay on the other side of the room on her double bed holding her Sylveon.

… … …

The next day I awoke to wet fur and a fair amount of heat radiating off of Delphox. Her fur smelt like peaches. I shook myself out of the state **'What am I thinking, she's a Pokémon… I can't do that. And what would Dewott think. She's my best friend if I loved another Pokémon it might ruin our friendship but if I made a move on her. It'll never be the same.'**

I got up with Dewott while Delphox still lay asleep. I cooked up a good breakfast. Thirty Pancakes, thirty waffles, seven pounds of Pokémon food and oran berries, five pounds of grain and fifteen granola bars. The Granola bars were for Sylveon, Delphox and Penelope, all the Pokémon food was for the dragons and the rest was for whoever wanted. The table was finished, primarily by the pair of Hydreigon.

We got through about half of the cave and wound up on top of the mountain. "Penelope do you want to camp out here tonight it's almost dusk."  
>"Not a bad idea Sebastian."<p>

At about midnight a large blue light awoke me. Outside Delphox held her wand to look at what appeared to be a fallen rock judging by how badly it was burnt, practically glass. Inside there were what appeared to be miniature versions of Samurott's Seamitars, like daggers, and one really big one like the average Seamitar. Each one had its sheath and an almost samurai helmet of the same material with a breastplate in an H shape guarded by two plates on either side. The back plate linked to the H in a shell like form.

It was sunrise by the time I had everything sorted and Dewott came rushing outside unaware of my presence when she woke up. "Dewott, these came from a meteor. And I know you think I'm crazy but just here me out I woke up when Delphox heard something crash. She looked at it and when I investigated it crumpled into dust leaving that." I paused to take a breath. "Please just try it on."

I clipped on the breastplate and back plates. I put on the forearm guards with the dagger sheathes on them and then she sheathed the mass of blades. The Seamitar was on diagonally strapped onto her back in the sheath that linked to the armour. I noticed smoke rising from the armour and when I tried to take it off it had fused to her like a Samurott all except for the helmet that she could take off. I felt bad about getting her stuck like this but then I noticed Her scallops starting to crack and the shards formed what was seemingly a set of plates that folded to protect her neck. When she wore it she looked like a real Samurai. Her fur actually glistened in the light of the rising sun.

"I… I… I… love it." She said. "Dragonair use dragon rage on me." She was blown back by it but the armour absorbed all of the impact and she wasn't even scratched. "That was awesome."

"Hydreigon let's try something harder. Tri attack." She told him all three spheres bounced clean off.

"Dewott that seemed to have boosted your defensive capabilities greatly." I smiled at her. "But they were already pretty high. Let's scan you." I pulled out my Pokédex.

HP 5 stars  
>Attack 4 stars<br>Defence 4 stars  
>speed 5 stars<br>Range 5 stars  
>Ability 1 Torrent<br>Ability 2 Wave rider  
>Ability 3 Parry<p>

"Wow Hydreigon has 19 stars you have 23 stars you're stronger than a pseudo legendary." She smiled with a proud look. "With Torrent when you take a large amount of damage your water type attacks triple in power, Wave rider means when it's raining your range increases and Parry means if you were to use a move like Razor shell you would always attack first." I thought and scanned again. "This Pokémon knows the move Razor Shell. Due to the Pokémon's increased ability Razor shell will be super effective against all Pokémon even on grass and dragon types."

"Only one move eh, can't look a gift horse in the mouth."

As Dewott relaxed the plates around her neck rolled backwards around her shoulders and back.

Penelope walked out of her tent. "What's with all the… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO DEWOTT!"

*slap*

"Ow." I fell back dazed by the slap.

Delphox translated from Dewott, since I was the only one who could understand Dewott's pokemon speech.

We made it to the cerulean city Pokémon centre and immediately people spoke about my Dewott's armour and how I got it. I was surprised myself at first so I decided to contact the prof.

"Hmm I see. It would appear that that armour has put Dewott through a partial evolution giving it the boost but not the form." He seemed to think for a moment. "Perhaps… Sebastian there are some moves that cannot be understood by the Pokédex. When you found that meteorite it seemed like glass but it was cold therefore I believe it may come from Unova. If that was ice please Dewott focus and try to freeze the surrounding air."

It seemed like the world went cold six mirrors of ice revolved around Dewott and when they shattered everything froze. People were paralyzed in ice and the entire room was turned into a skate rink. The prof on the screen immediately came to the conclusion it was Glaciate. A unique move given only to a special few, a move, given by the legendary Kyurem.

Dewott panted, using Glaciate took a toll on her, a move with such high power it's unbelievable she was able to use it once. The ice began to melt with her need for rest and no-one seemed to have gotten wet the ice was energy. "Be careful with that kind of power. You could freeze a whole city." He said. "That's what plasma did with Kyurem himself."

… … … …

I ran for the Cerulean gym. I was planning to use Dewott and Dragonair in this fight.

The gym leader was Misty Waterflower she wore a white swimsuit and a blue coat. Her hair was red in a pineapple hairdo.

She sent out a Seaking that landed in the pool. Dragonair stayed underwater quiet happily using his minimal water resistance to move at an unbelievable pace. He glowed at an incredible pace and rammed the broad seaking head on throwing it out of the water. Next she sent out a starmie that opened by using rapid spin on Dragonair. Dragonair again threw the Starmie for a strike by hitting it with another dragon rush. Dragonair had won.

I sent out Dewott after recalling Dragonair. Misty sent out a Politoed that gazed at Dewott. Dewott wore her helmet and the Politoed opened with a bubble beam and thanks to Dewott's ability she could dodge and strike with a razor shell in under a blink. The Politoed retreated into the water and Dewott followed. While they were under the battle was theirs as they could not here us.

Dewott couldn't keep up with the Politoed under water. She thought 'I have one more move'.

Six plates of ice trapped the Politoed.

… … … …

It was frozen solid and Dewott fell to the pool floor barely having the energy to crawl out of the slowly freezing pool.

I looked on in disbelief. Her own power was out of her control she couldn't focus it. When she fainted the pool defrosted and they drained the pool to retrieve a thawing Politoed.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc three

Dewott LV. 28  
>Hydreigon (Shiny) LV. 13<br>Hydreigon (Normal) LV. 13  
>Dragonair LV. 20<br>Delphox LV. 15

We were seemingly following the caves forever only battling when we had to, more like when wild Pokémon had no idea where they were going. I had a headlight on and the red light didn't scare Pokémon as much as a white light. I took a rest against a wall for a moment and I felt engravings. I switched to the white light to read it.

"The unleashed power of the Legendary has changed everything save our modes of thinking, and we thus drift forward to unparalleled catastrophes."

I paused and looked at Dewott. **'Dewott?'** I thought worryingly. Penelope called out to me signifying that she had found an exit. When we walked through the floor was frozen solid except for a few rocks. I gazed to my left and then to my right. Dewott was skating on the frozen floor as if she was a born figure skater. I released the rest of my Pokémon, Dragonair simply slithered along the ground, The two Hydreigon hovered and their landing went horribly wrong and Delphox was worried about freezing to death. Well it was like negative twenty-two degrees Fahrenheit.

I withdrew Delphox and skated across the floor ultimately to crash into another wall. It triggered a door to open on the far end of the cave. Penelope and Sylveon couldn't find their skating legs so Dragonair carried them.

On the other side of the opening was a small lake easy enough to get through. But Dewott had a different idea. She began moving and spiralling in circular motions morphing the waves on the surface pushing it aside until she found her footing and spread her arm at a 180 degree angle. The lake split in two as we walked through the centre line we could see the magikarp, feebas and golden swimming in each side.

When we got to the other side I had to ask Dewott how she did it, she replied saying that it just came to her.

When we got outside we could see Lavender town quiet clearly, well at least the radio tower. I ran ahead with Dewott after the rest of my Pokémon were withdrawn. Penelope soon followed as soon as she realised I was gone. I paused outside of lavender town looking ahead at the water feature Dewott was playing with. She put a palm on the water and pulled up a thin string of it.

When we got to the training ground a boy dressed as a ninja was training his Frogadier in quick attack. "Hey Ninja how's about a battle."

His Frogadier stepped forward.

"One on one?" he asked.  
>"One on one." I replied.<p>

His frogadier opened with a Power up punch on Dewott who dodged and with incredible speed unsheathed the Seamitar on her back and slashed upwards at the Frogadier's torso. It survived the attack and retaliated with a quick attack. Dewott again dodged and unleashed a volley of razor shells using her daggers in a combination of back and forehanded slices. The Frogadier collapsed fainted.

"Why did you only use Razor shell?" The ninja asked.  
>"Well you see that's the only move she knows."<br>He pondered for a bit. "I could always teach her quick attack… you up for it."  
>"I smiled at the offer."<p>

…

First we had to practice by jumping over rocks in the nearby mountains and just keep going it went on and on until Dewott outran Frogadier without her Parry ability. Second we were jumping from tree branch to tree branch. We nearly fell until we mastered looking three steps ahead of you. Finally we were being shown how to walk on water. Dewott couldn't do it at first but as soon as she got her legs moving she was unstoppable. We had a race using quick attack and it was roughly a tie unable to see who won in the blur.

A large amount of dust was kicked up. Resulting in a very annoyed market. The ninja and I ran for our lives judging by how a vender was throwing knives… And sour croute?

We hid in the Radio tower where one man noticed the Pokéflute in my bag.

"Where did you get that?"  
>"The flute?"<br>"Yes."  
>"I won it."<p>

He smiled. "We will get rid of the crowd if you go to Vermillion city and wake up the Flygon that is blocking the road."  
>"Yes I'll do it but I also need six more Pokéballs… Deal?"<br>"Deal!"

The crowd dispersed not a moment after he left the building. He confirmed we would stay for the night before leaving for vermilion city. I decided to call the Dragon village elder to give her a check-up on her Hydreigon.

"Why hello Sebastian how are you."  
>"I'm doing very well elder I called to give you a check-up on your Hydreigon. They are both doing very well."<br>"Oh I see Dewott had a costume change."  
>"Yes she underwent a partial evolution."<br>"While you're on the phone I suggest you keep most of your Pokémon in their Pokéballs. Must is approaching for males and Heat is a mere week after it."

It shocked me to say the least. I turned to Delphox' Pokéball and then to Dewott. Over the five years that I'd had Dewott she had very good control over heat and all I had to do was give her a pill but a Flygon? That's pushing it.

"If you want I can take the Hydreigon to the Dragon village for training under your ownership."  
>"Thank you."<p>

I left the next day to get to the sleeping Flygon. The next day I decided to train Dragonair.

I had Dewott throw stones into the air and have Dragonair use Dragon rage to shatter it. He had missed three rounds of it and had hit five. Dewott tossed up more stones and Dragonair knocked them down with his tail. Dragonair was panting hard. I pulled him up and sprayed a hyper potion on a huge cut on his side. It wasn't shed skin. I withdrew him and Dewott stuck to my back like glue. Something was in this forest, something that could penetrate a dragon-type's armour. Dewott had her daggers out and was in a firm battle stance. A large vine came from the bush and pulled us in.

Penelope was back at camp with Sylveon and we're not due to be back for three hours. The vine came from a Tangrowth behind it stood a Magmortar and Eletivire. A trainer came falling out of the trees and landed on his feet. He had marsh green hair and wore a clean black suit, not bad for being stuck in a tree.

"You're on my training ground Pest." He spat out that last part.  
>"Oh sorry I didn't realise you owned a FOREST!"<br>"Tell ya what give me back my Delphox and I'll let you go."  
>"She was handcuffed to a bed!"<br>"You have a good eye. So take a look at these."

He handed me a set of pictures of a Delphox working at a club in Snowbelle city, Kalos. Flirting, making out, prostituting.

"Dewott water please." Sewott ejected some water towards me a gargled until _*Spit take*_  
>"Did she enjoy it?" I asked.<br>"Why don't you ask her?"  
>"I need at least one of my arms back."<p>

The tangrowth let out just enough vine for me to get my arm loose **'They are all on one side'** I thought, projecting it to Dewott.

I unclipped the Pokéball and released Delphox, she was listening to the conversation through her Pokéball. "Yes." She answered to no question.

I was shocked, Dewott even more so, and the asshole was surprised she admitted to it so quickly.

"Ok Jackass I'm offering none of my Pokémon to you."  
>"Then you'll all be working for me."<br>"Dewwwwwwwwwwww – Ott." My pokemon shouted freezing the Tangrowth's vines and shattering them in the process.

Delphox was broken and wouldn't move, so I picked her up and ran to the mountainside. I had lost them after diving into a small lake, barely missing the Sharpedo. When I got out Delphox was drenched and her fur was weighing her down. I used a phone app on my Pokédex to alert Penelope of our whereabouts. I lay the unconscious Delphox next to a fire and pulled out a bottle of water for her to drink from.

"Delphox?" I asked. "What's wrong? How are you connected to him?"  
>"I was a wild Pokémon from Kalos when he caught me in a sense. He chained me and promised me a happy life. Whenever I was in heat he would put me to work and whenever I wasn't I worked behind the scenes. When we got raided by the cops he needed an income and fled the region selling me off to others. But eventually I grew older and more conscious about my actions that's where you found me, he began handcuffing me to the beds and coming back later with his customer." She cried and rolled over.<p>

I put my hand on her shoulder. And she looked up in surprise. I smiled.

"C'mon lets dry you out."  
>"You… you're not getting rid of me… wi… will… you."<br>"Nope." I smiled again. "You're your own free spirit I will never do such a thing."

She was confident and underwent training the whole way there. Standard speed training until she too could run on water like Dewott. And we worked her agility by making her dodge Dragonair's Dragon rage.

When we came to Diglets cave they were right a Flygon was asleep, sprawled out across the path. 'Must have some snorlax in his blood.' I did the math. **'If his mother or father was a water 1 and bug group than his grandparents would be a snorlax and Water 1 and monster egg group.'**

I sent out Dewott to combat the Flygon. I began to play the Pokéflute and it roared to life. It charged with a wing attack and then a Dragon tail combo. Dewott easily countered and attacked with a Razor shell. The Flygon was holding out well for a level fifteen. The Pokémon ran out of moves and the third Razor shell weakened it enough for me to catch it.

We made it to Vermillion city. We sat out the rest of the Day but Delphox was confident she could take out Dewott. The two battled and Delphox' Power up punch collided with Dewott's Quick attack, the battle was of legendary proportion, but Dewott still won.

That night I held Dewott like I usually did and Delphox held her arm over me pulling herself close.

Lt. Surge VS. Sebastian Vael

I sent out Deowtt to combat his Magnezone.

"Dewott Razor shell."  
>"Magneone electro ball."<p>

Dewott dodged the volley of three and Slashed downwards with her Seamitar then slashing a volley with her daggers. His magneton fell to the same technique only landing a single spark attack. I withdrew Dewott and sent out Delphox to combat Raichu. Delphox outdid Raichu in terms of quick attack, dealing more damage than she took. Delphox moved in with a Power up punch to combat Raichu's Thunder Punch easily out doing it.

"Force is equal to mass times acceleration." Delphox' superior acceleration outdid Raichu's Power and won the match. "She clearly wasn't as experienced as Dewott."

We slept well that night and Delphox was wrapped in bandages. I had let Flygon go strait to the Dragon village for more training while I focused on my current three Pokémon.

"Sebastian?" Penelope whispered from the other side of the room.  
>"Yes?"<br>"You are going to take part in the next contest right? Since you got your first ribbon."  
>"Yes. I am" I replied tiredly.<br>"Sebastian do you um… like Delphox."  
>"I'm going to sleep now and give you a spit take in the morning."<p>

She giggled and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Doc four

Dewott LV. 30  
>Delphox LV. 23<br>Dragonair LV. 25

We headed towards Saffron city first I was going to challenge the gym then the contest and then move on to the silver town contest on route to Lavender town. From there we move back to Saffron city. **'Penelope was right I do have no sense of direction'** I thought.

I began training again using the same technique I did with dragonair on accuracy on Delphox and Dewott. Dewott got a hang of it pretty easily using quick attack to take down as many targets as she could. Delphox had a bit more trouble trying to shoot them down with willow wisp ultimately only hitting one. She was focused on power more than anything else.

"Delphox this is a test of accuracy not strength, like that you won't be able to hit a moving target."  
>"Yes master, I will do better."<br>"It's about practice not determination." I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Delphox, I once heard it's not worth anything if it's not worth the time it takes to do it. In other words if you're prepared to keep at it it'll carry you as far as it can. So try again."

I was happy that I could help but I've got about a week before it hits her or worse Dragonair. Dragonair has a lot of power and with the strength of his dragon rage if I annoyed him during must, I'm as good as dead.

Musth; noun: an overflow of testosterone in the male Pokémon body, extremely dangerous around Dragon and Rock type Pokémon.

I knew well about this kind of stuff I've come on the receiving end of a Golem, the fact that I survived was a miracle. I was hit by a Mega punch, caving in part of my chest a mere year before I found Dewott.

Dewott was holding out well against Dragonairs bombardment but Delphox was taking it slower. I paused and decided to give Delphox some proper training.

On the way Delphox was extremely cautious and jumped at even Dewott who was walking behind her. Delphox was astounded by the view of the river below.

… … … …

Penelope was training her Sylveon in perfecting her Fairy wind and Safeguard, giving it as much power as possible. She also worked on jumping from rock to rock mimicking the training I did with the ninja. Sylveon wasn't as fast as Dewott when it came to this but she was as good as Delphox though quiet experienced.

A large vine picked them off of the tree. "Tell me where my Delphox and that trainer with the Dewott are?!" Asked a green haired man in a menacing tone.

… … …

Delphox was running on water dodging each rock and occasionally bounding off of one or another. She eventually shattered one of them having perfected a high speed Power-up-Punch.

"Hello again." Said a familiar voice.

I turned around to punch but it was blocked by a large yellow fist.

"Don't be so hasty I will happily leave you alone, and your friend." His Tangrowth held up Penelope and Her Sylveon.  
>"What's so important to you about this Delphox."<br>"She's a prime source of income for me. Unfortunately humans only go so far. And I'm sure with heat season only a week away she'll be happy with me."  
>"I don't want to have to hurt you Jackass."<br>"The name's Nagato." He smiled. "And I don't think you have a choice."  
>"I won't let you hurt my Pokémon."<p>

Penelope seemed shocked with the muffled scream and surprised raise in her eyebrows. She muffled a "Just give him your Delphox."

I was processing the situation using careful calculations. **'Resistance!' **I gave Dewott the mental order to quick attack the Electivire, in turn throwing the charging Thunder punch into the Tangrowth. Releasing Penelope, she commanded Sylveon to blow away Nagato with a fairy wind. They were all thrown back about a meter.

"Dewott, Glaciate."

The whole lot were frozen solid and Dewott was barely fazed by the drain of power. Delphox came up and used Psychic to throw out the ice cube.

Delphox was a bit upset because of the trouble she caused us. Again I put a hand on her shoulder, she was just short of five feet in height, and I held her chin up with a finger giving her a quick peck on the forehead. Dewott had a look of approval on her face under her helmet. Penelope shut her eyes and her Sylveon came up to us and began scratching herself on Delphox's leg.

Delphox put her hand to her Pokéball and withdrew herself. Dewott jumped onto my shoulder and we began a walk back to camp.

… … … …

Delphox slept right up against my back that night and when we woke up I couldn't move, Delphox had a grip on my left arm and Dewott was still asleep in front of me. Delphox was warm and Dewott was cool. Two contrasting temperatures, it actually felt really nice. Dewott woke up and rolled out of my grip, but Delphox still held me tight and I could only wonder what was going on inside her head.

… … … …

"**What a slut."  
>"She'll do anything in heat."<br>"Yea."  
>"C'mon it's my turn"<strong>

**The young Braixen felt that she needed to be satisfied but at the same time she felt guilty. To her it was a pitiful night and one day she evolved and was forced to work outside of annual heat until she was released, She got food, water and a place to live but to her a local brothel wasn't the best home having occasionally woken up to a unorganised session.**

**Every day she would look out the window but all she could do was hope. Hope that she would be saved, or killed.**

… … … …

She began crying in her sleep and loosened her grip on me. I turned over and began to stroke the back of her ears. She began to calm down and eventually woke up. She told me all about her dream but again she questioned my trust in her.

"Delphox, few can say that they've been through what you have. And right here right now I am making an Iron promise to protect you."  
>She began to cry and lunged herself at me. "Thank you." She whispered.<p>

The day was training as usual occasionally against wild Pokémon but a lot of it was on accuracy and later strength.

We made it to Saffron city late the next day, we stocked up on supplies and then we came across a competition at Silph co. A Dance competition, ballroom dance. Penelope convinced me to put down my name, then I realised the extra columb.

"Penelope this is Human-Pokémon dance competition, Tomorrow."  
>"Well then you can dance with Delphox and I can dance with my new Gallade."<br>"When did you catch a gallade?"  
>"When you were down at the river before I was captured He saw me training with Sylveon and allowed me to capture him."<p>

'**I needed to talk to her more often.'** I thought.

… … …

"Delphox, do you know how to dance?"  
>"No I don't master."<br>"Well I'll teach you." I grabbed her hand. "The foxtrot is a dance created in the early nineteen hundreds, unlike other dances like the waltz, which uses a 3/4, the Foxtrot uses 4/4 time signature. It uses long movements but it's quick so I'm sure you can learn it easily enough, as a psychic type."

Her posture was poor but I had the solution. I strapped a broom to her back to keep her upright and her movements became stiffer. To overcome this I had Dewott put obstacles on the floor to keep her alert to move with my flow quicker and easier. By Nine PM, she had it. We were ready.

First I went to the gym at about eight in the morning and I had planned to go to the Café afterwards.

Gym-Leader Sabrina VS Sebastian Vael of Pallet Town.

I opened with Dewott against her Hypno who was easily overcome with a Razor shell. The Roadblock came with Her Slobro who's Iron tail did a lot of damage but he succumbed to a Glaciate. Dragonair was pitched against her Alakazam for a battle in the history books.

Dragonair hit it with a dragon rage and it immediately retaliated with a Shadow punch a move that it usually can't learn. It ran up and used Seismic toss on Dragonair. Dragonair almost didn't get up but he shed his skin and began to glow. A large, at least seven foot tall dragon stood before me. It fired a Dragon rage to be reckoned with and KO'd the Alakazam in a single blow.

Dragonite turned to me and gave me a thank you hug that honestly hurt like hell. I withdrew him and Dewott resumed her position on my shoulder. I walked to the Café and I sat down, releasing Delphox. Instantly a table of guys across the room called over the waiter. About ten minutes later three shots of whiskey were laid out in front of Delphox, expectedly from the three men across the room. Three more were laid out in front of me. As I put one to my lips, Delphox slapped it out of my hand.

"It's been spiked." She said. I gave a nod and we left.

… … …

The show which I realised was being broadcasted was hosted by a rather elderly man in his eighties. He wore a black suit and had grey hair with a matching moustache. He had a good sense of humour though.

"Well ya see I went to a palm reader. And she read my palm then moved up to my wrist then shoulder and all the way down me other arm. I asked what she was doing and she said she was reading my lifeline. It went on forever. Now ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon put your hands, paws and whatever else you have together for tonight's dancers."

I walked down the stairs with Delphox arm in arm; Dewott was clapping in the VIP box (filled with her favourite food. Whipped cream.)

I wore a standard black suit with a red pocket hanky and a velvet shirt underneath the black jacket. Delphox was absolutely beautiful in a red robe with a hole in the back for her tail.

Penelope was on first and got a seven-eight-eight-nine for her tango with Gallade. Six other people went afterwards most doing the mambo or waltz. I stood up, we were dancing at a quick pace and by the end of the performance we had gotten perfect tens. I had won a ribbon for the foxtrot and that qualified as a contest ribbon.

… … … …

Delphox and I were well known amongst the city goers after the dance. Delphox put all her effort into her accuracy, using willow wisp to shoot down dozens of dozens of stones. On our way to Silver town I noticed Dragonite's ball shaking. **'It's started.'** I thought to myself.

We made it to silver town about two days later only to find what appeared to be a break in at the Pokémon centre.

Truth is Flint was there healing his Pokémon. The three fossils ran rampant in the building tearing it to pieces. They were sweating and the whole wall was collapsing about to seal everything in there. I charged inside the collapsing wall and Dewott began trying to lift everything with ice. Slowly the wall began to rise to reveal me holding nurse joy under my body. I was barely standing, well kneeling, because of the rocks and glass piled on top of me. I was stuck in hospital for major lacerations and a minor concussion. I couldn't take place in the competition but Penelope won as she told me when she arrived to visit me.

… … …

"Well that's where my delphox is, sitting alongside her new 'trainer' with my three Pokémon in musth and my new addition we can finish off that centre and crush him with it."

… … …

An alarm sounded followed by a quake and part of the floor chipping. Delphox ran in to warn me about a green haired ass who's attempting to break down the building.

I managed to get to my feet only to fall a few times. I collapsed by the second story side window.

"Delphox…" I panted. "Jump… and run… run as fast as you can. Stay off the roads and get away from her."

She was worried sick about me holding onto my weakened body for dear life. I reached for a nearby blanket and threw it out the window, then another and another. Delphox got the Idea and pulled them all out of the rooms and cupboards and piled them outside. Dewott had managed to find us and followed orders to jump. I got up with Delphox's help and rolled out of the window. The building collapsed and I saw the four pokemon responsible. Delphox stood up to face them with a fire in her eyes. She picked out her wand and launched a flame that would put any Charizard or even Typhlosion to shame. It engulfed the five of them and launched them of on the way to somewhere unknown.

Delphox turned to my unconscious body and held me crying.

… … … …

"You're lucky you're alive." A nurse said in a field hospital. "They were looking for you and that Delphox saved everyone's life by burning the hell out of those four Pokémon, They were in musth and destroyed the centre. Because they were looking for you nobody else got hurt."

"Thanks." Officer jenny said walking into the tent.

"Yes, thank you." Another Person said. He was the owner of the Lavender town radio tower also governor of Kanto. Almost every gym leader in Kanto, except for Giovanni and Flint, was there all sharing their thanks.

I got Delphox's Pokéball and released her. "Don't thank me, thank her."

Photographers took pictures of her helping me to my feet and some just of her embarrassment for the publicity. Dewott handed me a nearby walking stick and I stood up with a back pain. A Chansey was using heal pulse on me and I felt immediately rejuvenated.

… …

**Man gives credit to Pokémon for saving the patients.  
>Are feelings for his Pokémon included?<strong>

In recent silver town activities a hospital was torn down by a man and four male Pokémon in Musth. It is theorised that the mass scale earthquake that tore up several buildings was due to a combined Earthquake attack by the four Pokemon; Mamoswine, Magmortar, Electivire and Tangrowth.  
>No-one was hurt in the incident due to the Pokémon's trainer, Sebastian Vael's quick thinking. Sebastian had this to say.<p>

"There comes a time in everyone's life where they must be only one thing… Brave. That day it Was Delphox's turn to revolt against her former trainer… And I could never be more proud."

It is questioned on the trainer's status with his Pokémon but it has also been hinted by the gym leaders association with the Governer that Human-like Pokémon surrogacy and even intercourse will be made Legal. To this Sebastian replied.

"That was Delphox's owner's problem in the first place. Poképhilia."

A reply to his worries was his own licence dictating it is only legal between him and his Delphox. Will his best friend Dewott agree will other women be jealous? But it remains unknown as to what will come of it next.

… …

I was reading the article on the way back to Saffron city to watch Penelope's contest. I had made a full recovery in under a week and musth was over. Penelope had barely arrived in Saffron city when the article was published and she was due to compete in the contest three days afterwards.

I was running with Dewott until I could see Saffron City. We'd been traveling for three days only stopping when we had to, it was a day after the article was published if I could get to Saffron before the contest I may be able to meet up with Penelope. I got up and released Dragonite, I hopped on his back and we flew towards Saffron for the last stretch. Penelope was looking out the window at the peculiar object flying towards the Pokémon centre. I withdrew Dragonite as we were about to crash and I went flying through the window crashing into the wall with a thump.

"Not your best landing but I'll give you points for creativity."  
>"I like your honesty where am I sleeping."<p>

She rubbed the back of her head. "Well I'm actually sharing a room with another contestant." The young lady had blue hair and wore a red shirt with a white skirt. "She only needs one more ribbon to enter the grand festival just like I do and well, you're already in." I smiled at the compliment. "Oh yea, her name's Dawn Berlitz."

Dawn smiled at me as she came out of the bathroom ready to tell Penelope that she's having a shower. Penelope stared at her and Dawn was in shock seeing a guy in her own private room.

"Interesting thing. We met in the lobby she let me stay here in her own private room in saffron city. She bought it with the money from winning the Sinnoh grand festival the second time she participated, the first time she lost."

It was silence. True Penelope was beautiful but she could be a little "boyish", Dawn was more on the female side of appearance with the skirt and cap.

"I-i-i-is that?" Dawn stuttered.  
>"Sebastian Vael, yes, yes he is." Penelope answered.<br>"You've been everywhere, news, internet and almost every Pokémon fan-club in the world." Dawn said.

I wasn't sure what she was thinking but she was bright red and practically as charged as an overcharged Pichu, close to electrocuting herself.

"He can stay in my bed." Dawn said out loud. I looked at Dewott who threw a bottle of water at me. I walked into the kitchen gargled, spat, came out, drank and _*Spit take*_

"Just to be clear are you going to be in that bed because if I by any chance disturb you. I don't particularly feel like being beaten up again."  
>"Again?"<br>"Penelope's stronger than she looks." Penelope just smiled. "One of my Hydreigon sneezed on her in his sleep."  
>"You won't have to worry just don't look at me when I haven't done my hair." She walked back into the bathroom.<p>

"Penelope?" I asked her. "What have I done."  
>"You met a cross-road, Dawn or Delphox."<p>

I got into the pink bed under the sheets, Delphox was in her Pokéball Dewott was curled up on my right arm. It was nice. Then Dawn climbed in on my left side, Because Delphox was entering pre-scheduled heat tomorrow she couldn't sleep there. It just became very awkward, she grabbed my left arm to put me flat on my back and she lay on top of it. Dewott was ok to sleep on my arm, her cool body temperature minimizes heat loss and actually helps my breathing at night but Dawn was cutting off the blood flow to my left arm.

When I woke up my left arm was free, my torso, not so much. Dawn had done her hair for the contest and was already dressed but she fell asleep on top of me. **'Dammit I sleep like a Snorlax but I don't snore at all.'**

I tried waking her up, but she seemed so peaceful, never the less I turned my head to the left to prevent me from getting over excited and I started calling her name. Eventually she woke up and rested her head in her hands with her elbows lodged firmly in my bruised chest.

"Dawn that actually really hurts."  
>"Oh really." She got a devious smile. "What would your little Delphox think if I say… kissed you better."<br>"One do you mean that as in a better kiss or as in a 'healing' kiss. Two Delphox and I are not in a relationship. Three you can leave your elbows there just don't kiss me."  
>"Why, you afraid I have cooties."<br>"Wrong, 'cooties' is an age appropriate term to describe discomfort around the opposite gender. And no I don't think that, I think that there is too big an age gap…"  
>"Two years."<br>"And that you should at least get to know me." I finished now really in pain.  
>"Fine if I beat Penelope you go on a date with me, if Penelope beats me. I leave you alone." She paused in thought for a moment. "If I get off of you..." She smiled. "You let out Delphox."<p>

It hit me like a speeding train, was she, is she, will she? That last one in reference to Delphox. Dawn got off of my ribs and I released Delphox.

"Delphox, the pill will slow oestrogen production, it won't stop heat but it will calm it."

Delphox bowed and took the pill; she swallowed it and followed me. I woke up Penelope and gave Sylveon a pill as well.

Penelope was dressed in a rather traditional Karate top with white pants. The karate top had red lining and several buttons that tied together like tiny nunchaku.

Dawn was dressed in a more gown like fashion with a short, white dress that had three colours lining the bottom and neck-line, pink, aqua-marine, and lavender.

Both of them made it to the final, Dawn's Empoleon VS Penelope's Gallade.

Gallade's safeguard came into action against the drill peck ending in a massive lights show. The final blow came in the third round when Gallade's psycho cut collided with Empoleon's Metal claw. As oppose to smoke it was just enough to create the perfect light show. Ultimately Empoleon won. I stood backstage with Delphox thinking **'Eish'**.

Dawn had gotten changed back into her usual clothes and dragged me to a café. Penelope was happy to go back to the room and just relax.

…

"C'mon Sebastian; Date time."  
><strong>'Press is not going to like this… Nor will anyone else.'<strong>

...

**Authors note: This story is being put on hold while I finish the next five chapters then I will post each one each day for a week starting on the eighth of December.**


	5. Chapter 5

Doc five

**Yea so far I'm thinking should Nagato become a major villain like Team Rocket in the Anime or should he just be for the Kanto arc chapters.**

Dawn and I sat down at a Saffron City restaurant for our "Date" Dawn had gotten changed into her usual getup and I was still in mine. Delphox and Dewott sat on either side of me and Dawn was across the table gazing into my eyes as I did with hers. I was snapped back to reality by the waiter and I ordered a virgin mojito with dawn.

Dawn took a sip out of the cocktail and when I turned to my right I saw Delphox slowly eating each piece of Pokémon food ever so slowly taking bites out of them as opposed to eating each piece whole.

"Delphox? Are you ok?"  
>"I… I… I'm uncomfortable."<br>"Do you need another pill or would you rather try to keep it under control yourself."

She steadily moved her hand under the table towards me and I gave her a worried look. She had a pleading look on her face, like a desperate it needs to be scratched.

"Del-della-del-phox."

Dewott dry heaved being able to understand her like me but it would be a lie if I said I wasn't shocked. I lowered my head giving Delphox a signal to talk telepathically.

'**Delphox. I can't do that I'm your trainer… A human?'  
>'What about your licence. What about you saying you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. What about you… saying you loved me.'<strong>

It hit me like a speeding train, I did, I did love her but… but… I… I could.

'**Delphox I do love you. But in a different way to humans and Dewott. Dewott is a friendship love, Humans can be a romance, but you are a protective love.'  
>'In the Pokémon centre I wouldn't leave your side because I loved you, you saved me, and then it was my turn to save you or die trying… I love you.'<strong>

It was true after all the training, at nights around the fire the way she would nestle her head on my shoulder, the way she would lick my cheek to say thank you. She did love me, and I loved her back. **'I'm so conflicted'** I thought

I turned back leaving Delphox quite questionable until I gave her the 'we'll talk later' look. I took a sip of the mojito and it tasted good with Oran and Sitrus berries but there was something else that tasted like honey but it was slightly salty. It was pretty good.

Dawn put up her glass and proposed a toast to a long journey ahead.

…

We arrived back at Dawn's room laughing after having a great time. Dawn again instructed me to stay on the bed while she got washed up and did her hair. I took the chance to talk to Delphox.

"Delphox… *sigh* please come here." I held my arms open and she came up to me and gave me a hug. "Delphox I don't ever want to let go." I pulled her out of the hug and moved downwards so I was eye level with her.

I moved ever closer until our lips met her lips tasted like Pecha berries and I steadily moved the rest of my body closer to her. She melted into the kiss and simply embraced it making it slightly deeper.

Dawn had stepped out of the bathroom and looked at us, we paid no heed but she had already taken a picture.

**Silver Town hero and trainer?**

The Delphox, saviour of silver town, has been caught kissing her trainer. The Picture was taken by Dawn Berlitz, Sinnoh's top coordinator, she claims that she always knew Delphox and her trainer would end up together and in an interview she replied.

"Delphox is a great pokemon, incredibly human in emotion, Sebastian also has a strong bond with his Pokémon and I'm positive that his reward licence will come into play."

…

"Penelope I should've known this would happen I'm being ridiculed as the Poképhile of the year."  
>"Perhaps it's not as bad as you think, maybe there are some supporters."<br>"Perhaps."

…

We continued our walk to Gardenia town a feat that would generally take about a week with the dense forest it's very easy to get lost. Occasionally we would find a Muk or two, but never a vast amount until we saw something peculiar.

Three Muk were gathered around Officer Jenny she appeared to be restrained by something. Muk couldn't do much except kill plants so there must've been something or someone else there, something that? Muffled screams?

I began to slowly walk forward through the shrubs. **'Asshole!'** I thought. Looking at the familiar green haired man.

"Tell me. You have a network where's my Delphox."  
>"Mph!"<br>"Fine. I'll have my fun with you, then all three Muk will, then you'll be working for me."  
>"Mph!" Jenny screamed.<p>

"Nagato! I suggest you leave the officer alone. AND FOR ARCEUS SAKE PUT ON SOME UNDERWEAR. THERE IS NONE IN THIS PILE."  
>"I guess I'll take yours from your dead body… that sounded a lot cooler in my head."<br>"At least put on some pants." The green haired jackass did as told. "Now back to being serious."

Strip club owner Nagato VS Sebastian Vael of Pallet Town

"Muk use Poison Jab."  
>"Dewott counter all of them with Razor Shell."<p>

Dewott sliced off every one of their arms and landed with the utmost grace. All of their arms grew into smaller Grimer.

"Dewott it's time to put your power training to use. Use Glaciate." Every Muk and Grimer was frozen and flung on top of the green haired freak. "Delphox blow 'em away."

A case of fire engulfed the lot of them, except Officer Jenny, and flung them towards the sky.

Jenny was a bit dazed but she had her hand on her side when I moved it, it was bleeding badly. A syringe had been plunged into her side and through her Kidney. I was only an hour away from the nearest Pokémon centre, I could carry her.

… …

When we arrived it was too late, diffused mineral salts got into her blood stream at high concentrations her heart succumbed to a clot between her Semi-lunar valves.

"Where'd you find her?" Nurse joy said looking through the morgue window.  
>"She was being beaten and raped by a strip club owner that's been after my Delphox for quite a while." I sighed. "Even to the last minute."<p>

Flashback…

"**You can't let him get to your delphox. If he does, put a tracker on her and we may be able to save her. And Stop him." Jenny grunted. "If we know where he's going we can stop him. Give this note to my cousin. Joy."**

End Flashback.

The note detailed her investigation into Nagato's chain of strip clubs; she discovered that there is at least one branch in each region with the first one in Kanto under construction in Fuchsia city.

I decided to get going to Fuchsia city as soon as I could but the only way is via cruise ship from Celadon city stopping at Chrysanthemum Island. It would take at least a month to get there if everything went accordingly.

We got to Gardenia town on schedule, the contest had already closed and the next one is on Chrysanthemum Island. I looked around at the vast amount of nature surrounding the town, Grass types must've been especially loved, there was a very nice hotel nearby so I got a room, Penelope and Dawn got their own (Thank Arceus).

I released Delphox, the room included a hot tub and a set of punching bags. I set up a speed bag for Delphox and I began training her, Delphox hit it and hit it until she landed an unintentional Power-up-Punch. Delphox blew a hole clean through the bag and her hand was sticking out the other end, she glowed red and her speed grew.

"Delphox that was impressive, really." She removed her hand from the bag and a glowing sand poured out of it.  
>"Del-dela-del-phox."<br>"English please."  
>"Thank you, but… um… what we did at the last… um… city… may we please… um… do it again…?"<p>

I pulled her close and the last towns events were repeated, no-one saw it, it was just a simple, fiery (no pun intended) kiss. We began moving to the bed and I collapsed with Delphox on top of me.

For one time only we made out like no tomorrow, like nothing could stop us, like we were drawn to each other, made for each other.

We stopped and got some sleep so we could leave town the next day.

Heat was over for Delphox and we began field training again, Delphox's speed was off the chart she could glide on water she would rebound off of rocks occasionally shattering them and training against Dragonite her finesse far outdid his brute strength, and with her superior speed she would launch Power-up-Punch after Power-up-Punch after Power-up-Punch leaving Dragonite no time to react as she pelted him from the back, front and sides.

Dawn had decided to come to visit from her training grounds; she brought Empoleon with her to see if Delphox could take him on in a battle.

Dawn Berlitz VS Sebastian Vael

"Empoleon use Hydro-Pump."  
>"Delphox kick up a sand storm."<p>

Delphox used her speed and breaking power to kick up enough dirt to turn the Hydro-Pump into mud. Delphox stood and took a fighting stance.

"Empoleon use Metal claw."  
>"Delphox… Counter with a Power up punch."<p>

Delphox blocked each claw with a Power-up-Punch steadily raising her attack and dealing damage.

"I don't need type effectiveness… Delphox Power-up-Punch, make it rain."

It was undodgeable barrages of punches coming from each and every side, Delphox successfully defeated the more powerful opponent.

… … …

We arrived in Celadon City perfectly on time so I could challenge the gym leader Erica.

"This battle is between Celadon city gym leader Erica and the challenger, Sebastian Vael of Pallet town. Only the challenger may substitute and the battle is over when all of one players Pokémon are unable to battle. BEGIN!"

Gym leader Erica VS Sebastian Vael.

Erica had a traditional appearance the way she wore traditional sandals and a green Kimono. Her black hair was tied in a bun.

"Dragonite!" My Dragonite had power on his side with Fire Punch and Dragon rage but I was unsure about my opponent.

"Go Victreebel, use stockpile."  
>"Dragonite finish it before it can start, use fire punch."<p>

The Victreebel withstood the punch and stockpiled again.

"Seismic toss!" Dragonite picked up the Victreebel and ultimately slammed it into the ground leaving it unconscious.

"Go Venusaur." The large Grass type stood very stiffly and gazed at Dragonite. "use poison powder."  
>Dragonite was badly poisoned and we needed to finish this quickly.<p>

"Dragonite use dragon rage. And follow it up with a twin fire punch."

Dragonite, though weakened did as told and knocked out the Venusaur before collapsing from the poison.

Dewott stood in front of me on the field.

"A water type against a grass type, ha!" Erica gloated. "Go Veliplume. Use solar beam."  
>"Dewott use quick attack to dodge and get behind it."<p>

The powerful grass attack missed by a long shot and Dewott knocked it slightly off balance. "Dewott Glaciate!"

Dewott used six plates of ice and froze the Veliplume solid before breaking the ice and freeing the unconscious Veliplume.

"A win is a win." Erica admitted.

**Authors note: this story looks like it's going somewhere but that all comes down to reviews so.**

**Review  
>Review<br>Review**

**Don't forget.**


End file.
